The Graced Sample
by country-grl20
Summary: In our world, there are warriors known as The Graced. They are graced with abilities from another world, ranging from one of the four elements to telepathy and telekinesis and so many more. When they become of age, one or more of their eyes change color, reflecting the change within their bodies. This is their story. *Full summary inside*


Welcome! Welcome all to my new story/thought line. Lol very rough draft about the newest idea in my head. Can't seem to finish one story without something else popping in my head and interrupting...oh well, best to roll with it at this point.

Let me know how you all like it. One of these days I'll get back to Utopia, Aura Academy and starting up that Naruto story.

Plot:

In our world, there are warriors known as The Graced. They are graced with abilities from another world, ranging from one of the four elements to telepathy and telekinesis and so many more. When they become of age, one or more of their eyes change color, reflecting the change within their bodies. Trained from a young age to be the best, they are misunderstood by the humans. For centuries, they have kept the creatures of evil from their world at bay. Constantly hunting them down and either sending them back, or disposing of them. But for the past hundred years, nothing has happened. The humans are starting to second guess the need for The Graced and are now using them for their own gain. Some haven't known anything else, others fight for their freedom; but all known that something big is about to happen…something dangerous is about to come from their world.

* * *

 **Prologue/Introduction to Main Characters**

FEARED

It was cold.

A frigid night in the middle of the summer was very strange. Every breath produced little tendrils of white vapor that seemed to curl around the bright full moon on the crystal clear night. A pair of eyes look out over the city beyond and below, quiet in the late hour, but still awake.

The moonlight caught one of the eyes. A bright, deep, vivid shade of purple that pierced into the soul of everyone it caught in it's gaze. But it's partner was the exact opposite. A stormy shade of grey that seemed more bored with the world around it then penetrating like it's teammate.

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to do the job that I paid you for?" A snarky voice echoed across the rooftop.

The dual color paired eyes turned to face the voice and narrowed threateningly. The body of the voice instinctively took a step back, the whites of his eyes showing briefly. The young man with the strange eyes scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Hn."

The older man snook himself off and rose to his full height. A measly 5'4" compared to the boy's 6'1" frame. He faked confidence and authority as he spoke. "We have a deal. You kill the politician for us and we pay you $100,000."

"I know the job." The boy spoke sharply, but at the same time, with no emotion at all. His dual colored blue hair ruffled in the wind that swept over the both of them. Dark in the back, but lighter, almost silver-blue bangs covering his eyes in the front. "It will be done."

The young man jumped to the edge of the rooftop and crouched before jumping off the edge. The older man, with his wide muddy brown eyes darted over to the edge as he couldn't believe the boy jumped from a 20 story building. He looked over the ledge to see that the boy was jumping back and forth between the buildings that made up the alley below them. He watched as the boy touched down softly on the ground below and completely vanished in the shadows.

USED

The ground rumbled…..hard.

Screams filled the air as the ground slipped underneath feet and people tried to stay upright. Cracks formed in the streets as the tension of the plates grinding against each other manifested on the surface. Houses shook as cars' horns went off all around the city. People poured out of their homes and ran down the streets, heading for safety.

One lone young man stood still, not moving an inch as he stood tall; feet apart, hands out to the side, eyes closed. People ran by him, fear in their eyes as they slammed into his shoulders, but nothing moved him. It was as if he was grounded to the earth itself below his feet. His black hair whipped around his face as the wind howled from the sea.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open, one an ordinary chocolate brown, the other a shocking bright gold that always seemed to catch the light. He stomped his right foot down and his arms became ridged, right down to his fingertips as he bit his lip. He groaned as he raised his arms straight out to the sides, his arms shaking with tension.

"Come on you damn earth, calm down." He grounded out, gritting his teeth. Suddenly the tension started easing in his arms and in turn, the earthquake slowly calmed to a stop. He let out a huge breath as he sunk to a knee, taking in deep breaths of air at the strain he had just put his body through.

"That was amazing!" A voice squealed behind the boy.

He slowly rose to his feet, turning around to see a women dressed in a suit with a golden badge on her right hip, the initials U. S. clearly seen, but with his enhanced vision, he could make out 'Department of Homeland Security'.

"You're welcome." He said simply.

"I've never worked with one of The Graced before." The agent continued to gush and he was reminded painfully of the fact that this was her first assignment as she had told him multiple times before. "You are incredible."

He instinctively took a step back as the look in her eyes reminded him of a prey animal. He sighed and turned on his heel, disappearing from sight before she could utter another word, shocked at his incredible speed.

ANGERED

The room reached of alcohol and pot. The tendrils of smoke reached up to the ceiling and curled, not leaking through, but staying trapped within the walls. The room was almost smog-like and hard to see into the other corner of the room.

But one set of eyes had no problem.

One bright icy blue, the other a vibrant light green. The pair looked around the room a cocky light within them. They carefully watched the room, every movement the other players made, every flick of a card, roll of the dice, all while framed by bright red hair.

"Your move freak." A burly man across the table grumbled at the young man.

He grinned and took the dice in his hands, rolling them around as he called his bet out. He blew on them and threw them across the table, watching as they bounced along, his sharp eyes catching every tiny movement. As they started to slow, he brought his right hand closer to his leg and out of view using the high table to his advantage.

'Snake-eyes, snake-eyes' He chanted inside his head, concentrating his thoughts on what he was going to accomplish. Time seemed to slow down as the dice rolled almost to a stop. But the dice were going to stop on a five and a four; that wasn't good. He had a lot riding on this roll and his reputation couldn't take a hit like that.

He kept his face neutral as his fingers played along the fabric of his jeans. Slowly, but surely with no hesitation or wobbling, the dice rolled again to reveal snake-eyes.

A grin quickly spread across his feature. "Hell yea. Alright boys, pay up!"

Growls resounded across the room as money passed hands and dirty looks were thrown.

"You sure got damn lucky tonight freak." The burly man grunted. "Don't know what the hell your Grace is, but it better not be cheating." He warned.

The young man chuckled. "No, not cheating, more of a fighting Grace." He lied smoothly as he collected his money. "But I best be off while I'm ahead. Good night gentlemen." He quickly, but calmly gathered his stuff and left before more questions were asked.

FREE

"Thank you!"

"Thank you mister!"

"You're the best!"

A bright white smile etched itself across a nicely tanned face. The sun shone down upon the group with not a cloud in sight, beating on a muscular bare back, beads of sweat rolling off the skin towards the desert like ground. It was so hot and humid if one were to look out along the horizon they could see the air dancing across the line between earth and sky.

Blond hair shifted in the rays of sun as the young man looked up to the right. Villagers were coming in droves to collect the clean water he had just provided them with. "You're welcome kids." He smiled at the youngsters surrounding him, bright smiles on their dark faces. "Go on now, help your families." He kindly shooed them away.

The kids laughed and ran to their families, grabbing buckets or pitchers, anything to collect the precious clear water they were in such desperate need of.

One bright, clear, ocean blue eye, and one golden hazel eye smiled as he watched the scene he had been recreating for 4 years now come to life again. He was thankful that he had been able to get out of the country he had been born and raised in before they fully discovered his grace. He liked this life better. The villagers didn't treat him any different out here; they didn't fear him, or use him, or think he was worthless. Plus he kept moving around, visiting different countries, meeting a lot of people and that included other Graced.

Some were trapped in jobs or positions handed down to them by their parents, or had no where else to go, tied down by family. But others were just as free as he was, always traveling, searching and training for they all knew something the humans didn't.

He looked up into the cloudless sky, wondering when the time would come.

MISUNDERSTOOD

"Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

Glasses clicking together and sounds of classical music filled the small private room. Expensive, delicate looking chandeliers adorned the high, grand ceilings. Everyone was dressing in the finest silks and fabrics; necks, wrists and ears embellished with gold and silver jewelry.

"Thank you all for coming today." A young women smiled, her bright white teeth shining against her creamy pale skin. She was wearing a floor length deep red halter top dress with silver embroidery around the neckline and waist, but what really stood out against her fair skin was her eyes.

A shocking shade of light jade green seemed normal enough, but paired with a pure silver eye, they popped even more. It was a mark of sorts that she wore with sometimes reserved pride.

As her guests settled down around the large table, breaking of into small groups to chat about this charity ball or that art gallery or this large renovation to their million dollar home, she thought back to where she had been before all this. Before she changed, she had been a nobody, a small town girl with no way of leaving the small Spanish village she had called home for 13 years. Then her eyes changed and her Grace manifested. Then everything changed.

"My dear, look at you!"

She turned to face one of her guests; a rich women from old money who typically hired The Graced to do her secret dirty work.

"Hello Madam Laurent." The young women nodded, tucking her long chocolate brown tresses behind her ear and brushing her dirty blond bangs away from her eyes.

"I know you have a type of fighting grace, but my dear, you clean up very nicely." The old women smiled.

The young women smirked to herself, as if. "You know me Madam, can't look like I've just come from a mud wrestling pit."

The older women laughed almost sarcastic-like. "The Graced are all so savage-like, but not you. You understand true grace."

As the old women rattled on about the brutal nature of The Graced, the young women plastered on a fake smile and just plotted how she was going to exactly get back at her.

TRAPPED

The night was quiet.

Each drop of rain could be heard as it popped down on the pavement of the deserted streets. The moonlight was so bright, one could navigate the dark alleys just with its rays. But it wasn't all calm and peaceful in the city; not all were safe tonight.

"Get me the morphine! Now!" A high pitch voice yelled in Chinese across a small dark room.

A dull yellow light swung violently from the ceiling, casting violent shadows across the room, making it hard to see. A thrashing body was in the middle of it all; cuts and bruises littering his entire body, blood pouring from a slash across his right side. Blood was pooling on the metal table that a small women was holding him against.

It was a miracle she was able to hold him. She was maybe only 5'3" with shocking deep magenta hair and a small, petite frame.

"Now! Morphine!" She screamed, holding out her hand impatiently. Her eyes flashed dangerously; one a terrifying pure gold, the other a light hazel.

"I thought your Grace was healing." A man sneered back in the ancient language, handing her the vile of numbing agent.

"Yea well, I can't heal if he doesn't stop thrashing!" She snapped as she quickly injected the liquid into the guy's vein. Only a few seconds ticked by before the man visibly relaxed and then eventually slumped back against the table. "See?"

The man scoffed. "Whatever. As long as you save his life as is your job."

"He'll be fine." She said with a straight face as she placed her hands on his side, the bleeding slowly coming to a halt as her hands glowed a soft white. "Just like all the others were."

"He better be or it will be your head." He whispered threateningly in her ear before he walked out.

She barely contained her shutter and just concentrated on the task at hand. He couldn't die or she would pay. She could never fail or… She couldn't contain the spasm of fear this time, now that he left the room.

She would die like her mother.

IN DENIAL

' _Crack'_

 _'BOOM'_

A thunderstorm rolled over the city, winds howling from the plains that surrounded it and raining in sheets from the sky. Clouds rumbled above a small dead-end alley, shadows playing with the eyes of those in the dark, smelly place.

As lightning flashed once more, it caught the eyes of one of the individuals as she was handed a package. Two ordinary colored eyes, but paired together, they created an exotic presence. Framed by long midnight blue bangs, emerald green and chocolate brown orbs shone like beckons in the stormy night.

The scenery suddenly shifted to a bright, clear sunny day. Not a cloud in the sky could be see as bright blue expanded above only interrupted by a skyscraper here and there. The bustling city was awake and energized as it was the first nice day in months.

Long midnight blue hair whirled about as the young women turned on her heel and strutted down to the docks, the alley opening up and revealing the bright, clear ocean. As she walked across the street, eyes were drawn to her as her eyes caught the light and revealed what she was.

She rolled her eyes as she made her way to the docks, finding the main office and walking it.

The man at the desk looked up, noting her eyes and quirked an eyebrow. "You have my package?"

She nodded, pulling out the package handed to her, just moments ago. "Cut and packed not more then an hour ago." She informed, handing it over.

The man grinned, looking it over. "Damn nice of you to help out the cartel."

The girl shrugged. "You know, whatever pays and I don't mind the travel." She smirked at the end, joking. The guy laughed as she walked out of the office.

She was smiling even as she re-entered the alley, but the muscles slacked off and she frowned as her thoughts took over.

"Maybe I do mind."

SAFE

Horns honked and cars raced through red lights, everyone in a hurry to get somewhere. It was a beautiful summer afternoon and the young man just wanted to get home. Drumming his fingers on the steering wheel of his trunk, leaning back in the seat, he slumped his head in his other hand as his elbow rested on the door.

His wild navy blue hair danced and played with the wind from the open window as he slowly drove out of the city and into the countryside. The buildings gave way to rolling hills and fields as he got closer to home. As the sun came out from behind a cloud, it caught the eyes of the driver and he could be identified, just from the orbs. One was a normal dark brown color, but the other was a shocking, deep shade of crimson that looked terrifying on it's own, but combined with his friendly face, was just unique.

As he drove up through the now growing forest, he looked in his review mirror, checking to see if the car was still following. He had given them good directions, but he just wanted to make sure as they were new.

Winding up the hill through the trees, they suddenly gave way to a very large clearing with a large mansion in the middle. The home was older, built with stone, but was still solid and had an elegant and ancient feel to it. He smiled as he pulled his trunk up to the front door, a section of the roof coming out a ways to allow cars to pull up to the front door, out of the sun or rain.

He hopped out of the truck and waited for the car to pull up behind him, a young boy stepping out of the passenger seat, awe written across his entire face. His mother came from the driver's seat, hesitation written all over her's. She had normal sky blue eyes paired with her stars blond hair, but the boy had one sky blue eye and the other was a light mossy green.

"You'll be safe here." The young man smiled, trying to ease the mother's nerves. "I promise ma'am. He will learn to control his grace and he won't be judged here, he will be accepted." It wasn't that it was unusual for The Graced to be born to non-Graced, but it certainly made it more difficult on both the child and parents.

"This is amazing…" The kid whispered, running around the cars to overlook the field that gave way to a spectacular view of the mountains. "Mom, I want to stay here."

"Welcome to The Graced Conservatory."

LOST

The room smelled of paper, ink, chalk and desperation. The kind of desperation college students get trying to pass a summer class and just get ahead in their studies or catch up.

One particular student growled at the sheet of paper in front of her. All she wanted to do was pass this last final of her accelerated summer course so that she could enjoy at least a month of summer before her fall classes started at the end of August.

She angrily threaded her fingers through her long honey colored locks, eyes shooting up to glance at the clock. The last minutes of the allotted time were ticking away and she wasn't yet done.

"Time's up!" The teacher shouted as her finger flew across the page. She sighed in relief as she made her last mark on the last question. She got up with the rest of the class, her forest green eyes looking out the window, happy to see that it was still light out.

As she walked across campus, heading to her car, she breathed out deeply, thankful that she was done with her economics class. She would finally be able to enjoy her summer like a normal college kid.

Well…..she wasn't THAT normal, but she didn't let that stop her anymore. After her parents past away when she was 13, nothing had been the same. But she had learned to cope and push past it, not letting it define her anymore.

She made it to her small apartment before the sun set and changed into some comfortable clothes, pulling her hair up into a high messy bun. Small corkscrew locks of hair framed her face as she stepped out onto her balcony, relishing in the vibrant colors of the ocean sunset.

She rubbed her eyes as her contacts started bothering her. She tipped her head back, bringing her fingers up to her eyes and fished for the contacts. As she pulled them out, she brought her head back down and blinked her eyes multiple times to get the stinging sensation out.

As she opened them, tri-colored purple, blue and green eyes looked out at the orange, red and pink sky.


End file.
